


Workaholic

by selucent



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selucent/pseuds/selucent
Summary: This story was first published on AFF for HunHan Month I just wanted to put it here as well. Please enjoy!
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Workaholic

**_Monday_** ; what do you feel about mondays?

Most of the the people in this world hate mondays. Admit it! Monday is not just a day specially with an employee like Lu Han who truly hate mondays.

Lu Han or Han for short is an employee in a bank. He is one of the tellers that you yell at if there’s a problem about your money or savings. Han is so enough of it almost to the point that he just wanted to quit and leave his desk as soon as he sat on it. But unfortunately he can’t do it and he will never do it, because even this job is very stressful and tiresome he needs it to keep him busy...and of course he still need to pay his bills.

He actually enjoyed it somehow and it was really refreshing for him to assist a person about their money and stuff.

**“hey Han aren’t you going home?”** Baekhyun ask. Baekhyun is one of Han’s bestfriend and he is a teller as well.

**“no, I have to finish a report for tomorrow’s meeting”** Han was assigned to report all the data for the week so he have to ready all the inventory and stuff. Baekhyun sigh and felt worried about his bestfriend. Bags are now can be seen below his eyes and he felt that he is really tired.

**“Hannie, you can do it tomorrow morning besides that meeting is in the afternoon right? you look so tired try to get some good sleep first, please?”**

Han stop typing on his desk to flash a smile for his bestfriend. **“I’m fine Baek, I’ll be done soon so don’t you worry okay?”**

**“Han please, I understand why you are doing this but think about yourself first...”** Han look away then started doing his report on his laptop, he wanted to avoid that topic.

**“I’m fine Baek, I’ll leave after an hour.”** Baek just sigh and left his bestfriend with a worried face, hoping his bestfriend will comeback someday.

Han just continue his report until 10PM. While walking home he think about what Baekhyun told him. He always say that Baekhyun was right about why he is keeping himself busy from the past month and that is because of _**Oh Sehun**_. _The man he always love._

Sehun **was** Han’s boyfriend, they never fight, they got separated peacefully and in good terms. Sehun needs to work out of the country as an architect in one of the biggest church in Europe. Han knows it was his dream since they are young while studying college, when they first met. Han knows he dreamed for it and he will not gonna win over his dreams, so he gave up. Han gave up their relationship for Sehun’s dreams.

**_“stupid”_ **Han stop walking as he remember the day he broke up with Sehun. It was painful like his heart is being burned.

That day Sehun never agreed to Han’s idea of breaking up because he loves Han so much and he can give up everything just to be with Han. But Han won’t allow it and he can never do it for him. Sehun suggested a long distance relationship but Han doesn’t believe it will gonna work since they are too far from each other and with that being said Sehun just bow his head and left Han.

Sehun is disappointed, he can’t believe Han doesn’t trust his love for him.

_**“stupid”** _Han told himself again. He arrived home he lay down on his bed and cried again. He missed Sehun so much and he is so stupid to hurt him like that.

Han wake up exactly 7 am, he didn’t got a chance to change clothes last night. He gets ready to work again and prepare for his report today. He prepared coffee for himself then sat down on his chair. After coffee he took a bath then off to work.

He did his report smoothly and his manager gave him a compliment about his job well done.

**“Han would you like to grab some dinner first before going home?”**

**“I’m off Baek, I’m sorry.”** Han said. Baekhyun just nod and let his bestfriend leave, hoping he could get enough sleep. Han gets home and drown himself with the thought of Sehun again until he fell asleep.

Morning came so fast, Han started working again. Same old things to do and nothing’s change. It was boring but he need to keep himself together. He need to survive everyday.

Han’s day is like on a repeat mode until that day came, when he returned.

**“Hi Han.”** Han’s chest is pounding, his eyes are tearing up. He can’t stop himself, he wanted to see this man in front of him. It’s been 8 years since the last time he see him in flesh. He grew taller than him and he become more handsome but his voice is still soothing like the first time he called Han’s name.

Han wants to hug him but he step back when a guy walks in the picture. The guy linked his arm around Sehun’s arm with a smile on his face.

**“Han I’m getting married.”** Han couldn’t believe it, he waited 8 years for him. He thought he could still pick up all the pieces, he thought he could still hold his hands and kiss his lips again. He thought he could still say that _‘Sehun is mine’._

**“Han are you okay?”** Sehun ask.

**“I’m not okay, why are saying this? you are not this...you still love me right? that’s why you’re here— that’s why you cameback because of me—“** it sounds stupid but Luhan pleaded.

**“Han stop it”** Han stop talking when Sehun pulled a ring, _their ring_. **“I came back to give this to you”** Sehun grab Han’s hand and place the silver ring they got on their first anniversary as a gift and a symbol of their love. Han can’t believe that he remove it.

**“but—you swear you will not remove it”** Han hugged Sehun tightly. **“you promised me”** Han cried but Sehun shove him away. 

**“Han you gave up on us remember?”** Sehun said. Han remembered all the words he said to Sehun and how he break his heart. He regret all of that every day and he wanted to take it all back. He wanted to take Sehun back.

**“I’m sorry please...comeback.”** Han beg but Sehun won’t listen.

**"too late"** He let go of Han’s hand and then left with the guy he is going to marry. 

Han kept on following them, he screamed but there’s no voice coming out of his mouth. He tried to run but his feet is stuck on the ground and Sehun with the guy is keep on walking towards to light. Han teared up and scream coming from his heart.

**“HAN!”** Han open his eyes as he heard Sehun’s voice again. He is on his bed, in his room with Sehun. As soon as he see Sehun he hug him.

**“aaaww my baby got some nightmares?”** Sehun cooed his number one baby.

Han just kept hugging the man he left on his dream, he can’t believe it was all dream.

**“Hey don’t cry, It’s just a dream”** Sehun put Han on his lap like a baby he is. Han is crying yeah he is. Because the dream sequence is still fresh in his mind.

Han wrap his hands around Sehun and clinged on him while Sehun is just giggling while rubbing Han’s back to calm him down. They stayed like that for five minutes.

When Han got calm he let go of the hug to look at Sehun’s face. He cupped it and look straight into his beautiful sparkling eyes that he never get tired of looking at.

**“I..I thought I lost you.”** Han says between his sobs.

**“really? So what happen in your dream?”** Sehun ask he felt worried with his little baby’s feeling. **“Is it a bad dream?"**

Han just nod then he told him the story. Detailed by detail because the dream is still fresh in his head

**“...then you said you’re getting married”** Han teared up again but Sehun just keep on wiping it. **“I will not take seeing you getting married to other guy”**

**“I know, and will not let those happen”** Sehun said then pinch on Han’s cheecks. **“but remember all the things happen to your dream will not happen in reality”**

**“yeah you’re right, but that dream felt so real.”**

**“you know what? I think you need a break, you’ve been writing for two weeks straight now...you skip your meals today too, think about yourself too please!”** Han suddenly remember what Baekhyun told him in his dream but in real life Baekhyun is his bestfriend but he is the opposite on his dream. He doesn’t have a job and he doesn’t care about Han at all, just kidding! he is just a happy-go-lucky kid in real life. But Han loves that stupid.

And Sehun was right. Han is so busy with his work as a novel writer he loves writing novels and he can’t stop writing specially when he had ideas in mind. He admit he doesn’t have time for Sehun even they are living together and Han think this is the sign to stop himself from working for a bit and just focus on people he loves the most.

**“I love you Sehun so much”** Han said then he have Sehun a quick kiss on the lips.

**“I love you too Han, happy anniversary”** Han’s face suddenly fell, literally. He look at the calendar on his side table it was marked today is their anniversary. He grab his phone and it blasted a reminder of their anniversary.

He felt really bad, he totally forgot it!

**“I’m so sorry”** he felt really bad he didn’t even get a present for him.

**“It’s okay baby”** Sehun smile he love Luhan so much and he understand why he is like this. He stand up from the bed to get something inside their closet. He walk back to Han he is sitting on the bed waiting for Sehun. **“I’ve been wanting to give you this”**

Sehun grab Han’s hand then he put a silver ring on his finger, Han felt nervous and happy while feeling the cold silver ring around his finger. **“this is a symbol of our love, Han please promise you will not remove it”**

**“I won’t, I promised!”** Han exclaimed then jump to hug Sehun tightly, Sehun felt relief to finally gave the ring that he mold himself and finished it at exactly on their anniversary.

Han look at the ring and Sehun raised his hand to show his ring same as Han.

**“so? Is this our engagement?”**

“ **Han! we are married!”**

**“wait what?”** Han felt nervous as he thought about something, what if this still a dream? is this real? They are not married yet but Sehun said they are.

Sehun suddenly burst a laugh.

“ **IM JUST KIDDING!”** Sehun continue laughing while Han is so pissed. He wants to punch his face.

**“YOU’RE SO MEAN!!! YOU MADE ME NERVOUS!!”**

**“I’m sorry okay? of course we’re engage now so stop thinking this is all dream”** Sehun stop laughing he cupped Han’s face. **“It’s real Han”** he kissed Han’s lips.

Han felt it, not his lips but Sehun’s heartbeat. It was beating for him, making him feel that it was all real.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like this short story! Don't forget to give some comments I will truly appreciate that! So, until next time! Bye bye for now!
> 
> Love, selucent.


End file.
